Love Never Dies
by hollsbolls123
Summary: What if Tasha was caught killing the queen and Rose never had to run away from court? this is what i thought would happen, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Love Never Dies**

**-Dimitri got turned back strigoi and and still told rose 'love fades, mine has' **

**-Tasha killed the queen but got caught **

**-Age law was still discussed before the **

**Queen got murdered**

**-Dimitri still thought Lissa was the reason**

**for him being brought back.**

**-Adrian still had the 'intimate' moment**

**with Rose e.g. biting her.**

**This is my first fan fiction so I would really like to know what you guys think of it, review!**

I woke up cuddled into Adrian's side, I looked up and saw him lying flat on his back with his mouth open and snoring lightly, he looked so adorable when he was asleep. I turned my head and a flash of pain pulsed through me, I found the source of the pain at my neck and I slowly got up; careful not to wake him and walked to the mirror. I peeled my hair away from the wound on my neck, and the memory flashed back to me, Adrian biting into my neck and the endorphins flowing around my body, bringing my state of mind to pure bliss. In that moment I was not Rose Hathaway, the girl who just travelled the world to find the man I….loved with all the stress on my shoulder of being a badass Guardian and a hell of a Strigoi killer. I was a girl that had no worries in the world, God I sound like a blood whore, I'm not.

I started cleaning the wound and then had a shower, got dressed and quickly brushed my hair and teeth. Before I left I pushed my hair over my neck wound hoping no one would see it, it was really painful. Yeah, stupid Rose never thinking of the consequences of what would happen after, my life was so screwed up right now.

I needed to get out of this place; I left my small room in a hurry. I walked down the stairs from the Dhampir wing and I went to the café that sells my favorite doughnuts. As soon as I walked in I caught the scent of his aftershave before I saw him, he was looking straight at me but I turned and walked away. I then spotted Lissa's golden hair bouncing around as she ran full pelt towards me.

"Rose!" she shouted as she ran towards me. "Tasha, Tasha…" 

That's all she kept mumbling as she got closer to me, naturally, as soon as Dimitri saw Lissa he strolled over to us. 

"Ladies…everything okay?" His wobbly voice showed he really didn't want to come over but in his mind it was his "duty" to make sure everything was okay.

I opened up my mind to tune into Lissa to see what had happened, as soon as I did I wished I hadn't, her thoughts flooded my mind and I knew what had happened in two seconds flat. We were left staring at each other with fear and shock written across both of our faces. At this time Dimitri was practically having a heart ache, worrying.

"Princess, is everything okay?" He practically shouted this time, but instead addressing the Princess and not me, I see how it is.

"Tasha was caught after she killed the Queen in the early hours of the morning" I exclaimed and then watched as his jaw hit the floor. We all just stood there in shock, I must have lost track of time because I can't remember how long we all just stood there for.

Lissa shook her head, almost as if she was coming out of a trance and said "I'm gonna go find Christian and go back to my room, I don't want to be here when all the drama unfolds". She gave me a hug and began to walk off.

"Princess! Are you sure your going to be okay?" Came from the none other Dimitri, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please, do you not trust me at all to look after her, we do have a bond remember?" I said

"Rose please, don't take your anger out on him because of what happened and Dimitri I will be fine, you can stay there" She said as she walked off.

I sensed Lissa was not letting him go with her so he can have a chance at talking to me again, I suppose she thought he wasn't fragile anymore and I can find out what's actually going on in his head. But I realised quickly now was not the time to pressure him about his feelings for me, he gestured to the small booth in the corner of the room and we went and sat down. I looked across the table to see him with his head in his hands, without thinking twice about it I reached forward and held his hand. Our eyes crossed and that same electric current that I'd missed so much was pulsing between us, like it always had been and in that moment I knew I would never give up until he was able to love again.

"We'll go to her cell tomorrow and find out why she did it" I almost whispered, but of course he heard me.

"Thank you Roza, I'll meet you back here tomorrow morning and we can go" Almost as if he realised he was letting me back into his life he covered it up by saying "I'm doing this for Tasha though, no one else"

"Of course Dimitri, I'm gonna go back to my room now, I'll see you tomorrow" I got up and walked out the café with a smile on my face, although I was worried about Tasha for the first time in so long, I had hope.

**Okay, tell me what you guys thought for the first chapter, I'll write the next one a bit longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey guys, so I'm updating again today as I have nothing better to do, hope you all had a good new year :) anyways on with the chapter!**

When I walked up to my room I took a deep breath before opening the door and said to myself "everything's going to be fine". I strolled into my room like nothing had just happened and just as I had suspected Ivashkov was sat on my bed looking through my drawers.

"Adrian!" I shouted, "Why are you going through my drawers?"

He quickly shut it and sat up straight putting on his 'I'm Mr. Cool' mask, "I wasn't going through your drawers" he exclaimed carefully.

I brushed it off this time and decided to just go to my bed and sit down next to him, he wrapped his arms around me and put it hand up to where the wound on my neck was.

"May I?" he asked, I nodded my head and instantly felt the spirit pulsing through me; it was almost as good as being bitten, maybe even better. We found out Adrian was a spirit user after we met him before I went to Dimitri…Russia…you get it. Spirit users had gifts which made them what they are and healing was one of the most interesting and best ones if I do say so myself. Mostly because I was brought back from the dead by spirit but it does have its down sides. One of them is that it slowly feeds 'darkness' into the spirit user, Adrian on the other hand manages to not let it get to him with all the alcohol he drinks and the amount he smokes.

I felt relief as soon as he had finished healing me and I sat up and put on a smile for Adrian although it did not quite reach my eyes. He noticed this and asked, "What's happened? Something's wrong".

I couldn't lie to Adrian so I explained about the café and what we found out about Tasha, he was in as much shock as we was so I just sat there for a minute and let him process what I had just told him. Without warning he reached out and hugged me, I brought my arms around his back and stroked my fingers up and down his back.

"Does Christian know?" he asked me with a worried expression on his face.

"I don't know, I didn't ask Lissa if Christian knew"

Almost on queue I was thrust into Lissa's head, as my eyes tried to focus on one thing I realised I couldn't…she was crying, and she wasn't the only one. Christian was in her embrace with his head on her shoulder, I'd never seen fire boy cry and for a few minutes I was lost in the sound of his cries as Lissa rocked him back and forth. He had had a really tough life so far and in that moment I was so glad Lissa and Christian were there for each other.

He pulled away and they looked into each other's eyes, a thousand words were being said in just the way they looked at each other.

Lissa broke the silence and said "I'm here baby, I'll be here anytime and if you want to see her and talk to her then I'll be there every step of the way. I know you want to know why she did it and we all do but if it's going to put you through pain going to see her then you don't have to, even if it feels like its your duty to because she's family"

He leaned in to kiss her and after they broke it he smiled and said "thank you for putting up with all of this; I'm the luckiest man in the world to have someone like you". They led down on her bed and just held each other for comfort, I realised Chris would be fine so I pulled out of Lissa's head and came back to my own reality with Adrian sat in front of me.

"He's fine; Lissa's doing what she can to comfort him…" At this I got a smirk out of Adrian, I smacked his arm and said "No Ivashkov, not in the way you're thinking of"

"Sorry, you know I can't help it little Dhampir" He went silent and then looked as if a thought had his him. "Are you going to see Tasha to find out why she did it?"

I then remembered that I was going with Dimitri tomorrow to visit Tasha, a guilty look flickered across my face, I tried to recover it but I was lost in thought of the beautiful Russian I couldn't seem to get out of my head.

"Your going with _him_ aren't you?" he said _him_ in a horrible way which instantly put me on edge, I'd seen this spiteful side of Adrian before, maybe the darkness was getting to him more than we thought.

"Yes, I am" I said in a wobbly voice, instantly regretting my words. He slammed his hand down on the bed and exclaimed "I can't do this anymore little Dhampir, I'm sorry I have to go" He got up of the bed and took one step.

I reached for his hand and he stood there looking down at me; frozen. "Can't do what Adrian?" I said in the sweetest voice I could manage.

He let go of my hand, "I've seen it at least ten times since _he_ got back, I cant take it anymore Rose, I know you still love him, that's the reason you went after him in the first place, to change him back because you love him. I feel like I'm always standing on the sidelines watching you two pretending your not going to be together in the end when truthfully we all know you will be, I just…" he faltered and his breathing hitched "I just can't do it any more"

And with that he stormed out my room, leaving me sat on my bed speechless. I slowly led down on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

**Okay so that was the second chapter, I'm going to try and aim for as many DimitrixRose scenes, I will have the main story centred around Rose and Dimitri and have the Tasha incident in there as well. I really hope this story goes well so review guys; I love to know what you guys think. I will also try to update as much as I can but since I have school starting again soon I'm not sure how often I will be able to update but I will try.**


	3. Chapter 3

**heey so I have another chapter here, hope you guys are doing okay and I have a question at the bottom of the chapter, so enjoy!**

I'd been laying there for about an hour, worrying about Adrian, I was so horrible to him. I knew I wanted Dimitri yet I still led Adrian on, well, I guess I have to face the consequences for it and move on. I had a feeling when we see Tasha today; it was not going to be good.

I finally rolled out of bed at 8 since Dimitri text me last night and said to meet at 9, yeah I know, who knew that cowboy loving Russian knew how to work a phone. I got in the shower and washed my hair and then got dressed into my Hollister jeans and my black vest top that says 'you're my favourite' across the front. I then dried my hair and left it wavy and flowing down my back, I applied little makeup, eye liner, powder foundation and a bit of mascara. When I was finished I left my room and walked towards the café. I couldn't stop thinking of what Adrian said to me last night and arrived at the café with a sad expression on my face.

Of course Dimitri noticed this and asked if I was okay, I explained about what happened last night but left out the part about Dimitri and I. Before I even noticed Dimitri reached over and hugged me; at first I was a bit surprised but soon I settled into the hug and we stood there breathing each other in. We realised we'd been hugging a bit to long for 'friends' so I pulled away and sighed.

I felt someone's eyes on me so I looked over to see Adrian stood there with a coffee in his hand, he looked just about ready to break the cup he was holding but he managed to maintain himself. A flash of guilt was written across my face and Dimitri looked over to where I was looking, he sighed and said "come on lets go" and he led me out the café. I felt I needed to talk to Adrian but now was not the time; we were going to find out why Tasha killed the Queen.

We walked across court and towards the prison that was on the site, Dimitri had cleared it with other guardians that were aloud to go and see her but for no longer than twenty minutes. We walked towards cell 15 and when I got there I was shocked at what I saw, Tasha was banging the bars with all her strength and shouting "I will get out of here, you'll all see".

When she spotted us she automatically stopped and looked at Dimitri, and said sweetly "Dimka, are you here to get me out of here?"

"No, we are here to find out why you did it Tasha" he replied coldly, harsh.

"Rosemarie, how lovely to see you" She was acting really strange, she never calls me Rosemarie.

"Tasha why did you do it?" I asked or you could say I whispered, I was scared of what happened in her twisted mind to want to kill the Queen.

"The age decree, why else?" she acted like it was the most obvious thing in the world. We stared at her blankly, almost as though we were in shock so she carried on with, "Queen Tatiana was going to let children fight and die because she wanted more guardians, we needed them when they were ready not when they would just be let in the world to die"

"So you killed the Queen because of the age decree, why didn't you try harder to not get caught?" I asked, it's what we all wanted to know so I just came out with it.

Her eyes flickered over to Dimitri and she said "I was going to pin the blame on you Rosemarie, and then that stupid bloodwhore, Ambrose walked in when I was looking down at her with the stake in her heart" She said the last bit with venom and it shocked me.

Whatever I was going to say next was gone from my head, she was going to blame it on me? Tasha would never do something like that, there's got to be something wrong here.

Dimitri had stayed quiet up until this point and when I then asked "why were you going to blame it on me?" he walked right up to the bars and said "because she's still in love with me, why didn't I see this before, it's all about jealousy. Tasha, how could you even think about doing that to Rose?" He was shouting at this point so I put my hand on his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Come on Dimitri we're going, we got the answer we needed and she will be punished at the trial soon" I said calmly, he nodded and walked out with his head down.

"How could you do this? I thought you weren't that time of person that was driven by their anger, I guess I was wrong" I walked out with tears in my eyes without even looking back.

Just before I stepped out the door I heard her whisper "Dimka".

I caught up to Dimitri and stepped in front of him, he had a few tears running down his cheeks but his guardian mask was still there on his face. I opened up my arms and he leaned into them resting his head on my neck while he tried to compose himself.

Lissa walked over to us, she asked if he was okay and I told her about what Tasha said, why she did it and how she was going to pin the blame on me. Dimitri looked over at Lissa and her expression hardened.

"Right" She said to us with a composed expression on her face, she looked calm but I could see the anger building up inside her. Eddie, Mia, Christian and Adrian walked over at this point. "Looks like we all need to get out of here, we're going shopping and clearing our heads for a couple of hours, that should cheer us up" She said

I saw Dimitri laugh and said "shopping cheering us up, speak for yourself". Everybody laughed at this but we all agreed to go anyway.

We all separated and went to our rooms to freshen up and grab our money while Lissa arranged it with the guardians; well this was going to be fun.

**So there you guys there's another chapter, I'll probably upload another one some point today but I have history homework, I know rubbish right but I also have to get it done as it's the last day of the Christmas holidays and I go back to school tomorrow, lucky me.**

**Anyways pleeaaasseee review guys I love to know what you guys think whether it's positive or something you want me to make an improvement on.**

**So, there's one thing I want to know, include it in your review and tell me; who is your favourite VA character and why?**

**Okay, so thanks for reading and review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heey guys, hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for the reviews it has shown me that people are actually reading this so thanks again and on with the chapter…**

We all piled in the van and took our seats; I sat by the window, to my left was Lissa and Christian, next to them was Eddie and Mia and opposite me was none other than Dimitri and Adrian. Oh boy this was going to be fun…not.

Christian looked really upset and in the need of some cheering up but first I decided to find out about what he thought about Tasha, I know it was a bit mean to suddenly come out with it but everyone wanted to know.

I reached over and put my hand on his knee, he looked up from staring at the floor and he had tears in his eyes.

I took a deep breath and asked, "How are you feeling about the whole Tasha thing?"

I swear I heard Mia gasp, god sake, we may have been friends now but she is seriously one dramatic girl.

He half smiled trying to reassure me that he was okay and said "I'm hurting, and I can't believe she would do that but in the moment I found out it was like she was dead to me, I have no Aunt anymore. You guys are my family now"

We all smiled at that and I replied, "I'm happy you think of us as family and we're all here to support you through this, so lets leave everything behind at court and have fun today, 'kay?". The last bit I addressed to everyone in the van and they all nodded, even Dimitri.

Our eyes found each other and I don't even know how long we we're just staring at each other but Adrian noticed and something about him made me look away from the hot Russian, I know surprising right? And look over at Adrian; he looked like he had had a revelation.

"Adrian, are you okay?" He looked at me and smiled, he actually smiled at me.

"Yeah I'm fine, I've come to realise I need to move on and I want you to be happy", everyone was looking at us and then he said the next thing which confused everybody, "even if it's with cradle robber, I'm happy as long as you are".

No one knew who 'cradle robber' was, but I did and I was glad Adrian had come to realise we weren't meant to be together and it just made the day so much better.

I gave him a smile and look over at the window, I quickly peaked at Dimitri through my lashes and he looked as though he was deep in thought. I'll leave him to it, we we're all going to have a good day today.

When we arrived in the car park, the guardians discussed the best way of guarding the Moroi. I got partnered with Eddie to guard Lissa and Dimitri got partnered with Mikhail (who was recently brought back into being a full time guardian after working for 6 months in the mail room) to guard Christian.

I was Lissa's 'near' guardian and yep you guessed it Dimitri was also Christians 'near' guardian. As Lissa and Christian were stuck like glue, myself and Dimitri were going to be together all day, not that I was complaining but I kept seeing pain in Dimitri's features.

Being Rose Hathaway I couldn't ignore it so when Christian and Lissa were off looking through clothes I turned and faced Dimitri, "Okay comrade, why do I keep getting the feeling today something's off with you?". I put my hands on my hips and leaned my weight onto my right foot.

"Roza, this isn't the time", my heart fluttered when he called me Roza, but I did not let that make me back down.

"Please Dimitri, I can tell something's wrong, just tell me".

He sighed and we began walking, at first I thought he wasn't going to say anything but then he suddenly took a breath and started talking.

"I'm sorry Rose, for everything I've done and said and…what I did to you as a strigoi I can never forgive myself", he looked down and I was just about to answer when he carried on. "I've been having dreams lately, nightmares, about what I did to you and I can never begin to say to you how sorry I am, I can never forgive myself". He looked like he was about to cry.

"Dimitri, that wasn't you, you had no feelings and humanity, and you can't punish yourself for something you had no power over", he looked at me and there so much love and sadness in his eyes I wanted to reach out and make it all better but I knew it was going to take time. For some reason I got Déjà vu, like this had happened before. (**AN; like what I did there?)**

"I don't really remember anything, it was like I was stuck in the back of my mind somewhere, shut off from everything else, there was the evil side of me and I wasn't controlling it I was stuck behind this wall fighting and fighting to get back, I saw everything I did to you and I was powerless to stop it". He reached over to me and rested his hand on my cheek bone, slowly stroking along it.

I shivered but snapped out of it and back to the subject at hand, "see Dimitri you just said it yourself, there was nothing you could to do to control it, you were powerless to stop it and there's nothing you can do about it now, its in the past"

He smiled and said "Your right Roza, you're absolutely right"

I felt like I had accomplished something and smiled at Dimitri, out of habit I leaned in to kiss him then I realised what I was doing so I slowly backed away and murmured a "sorry" to Dimitri. He looked hurt for a second and then lent down and placed a kiss on my cheek, at that moment I nearly cried out from happiness but remembered I had to act cool and calm, I was a guardian and this was not the time.

I did not let that completely get in the way so I blushed and looked away, when I looked back he was smiling and I was the happiest I'd been since he got turned back, I was ecstatic.

We walked around aimlessly for hours, following Lissa wherever she went and carrying the thousands of bags she had. The last shop we went to was a dress shop and Lissa told us she was going in, Christian who seemed happier after our talk in the van followed her in and Adrian refused to be dragged into the shop. He then got a text and told us he'd be back in a minute.

Dimitri, Eddie and I being the only guardians with Lissa and Christian stayed on alert but my eyes would flicker to Dimitri every few minutes, seeing what he was doing, how he was walking, looking at the expression on his face. He looked different for once, happier and care free it made me so happy to see everyone in such a good mood for once.

Not long after we left the shop and for the first shop in ages, _she hadn't bought anything_! I know, shocker. As we walked out the shop Adrian came strolling over with Jill. **(AN; remember we don't know anything about Jill yet)**

"hey, look what I adopted from pets at home" He laughed at his own joke which wasn't even that funny and guided Jill towards us.

"Hi Rose, Lissa, everyone its so nice to see you all again" she said with a smile on her face. She then looked over at Dimitri and shock crossed her face, followed by understanding. "Hello Guardian Belikov, its lovely to see you again, how are you feeling?"

I felt a pang of jealousy as she spoke in her ultra sweet voice, and then I realised Jill was young and was just making conversation…calm down Rose and stop over reacting, great now I'm talking to myself.

I then realised Lissa wasn't even looking at Jill and there was anger flowing through the bond, I couldn't quite reach why, she was blocking me out and not telling me why she was angry at Jill.

I brushed it off and decided to talk to her later about it.

After the long day of shopping, we all piled back into the van with all of Lissa's bags on the van floor. Let's just say we couldn't see the floor or our feet, damn Lissa and her permanently open bank account.

Later we were all back in Lissa's room watching a movie, Dimitri was off doing 'guardian stuff' so it was just the students from St. Vladimir's…and Adrian.

Lissa pulled me to the side and I could tell there was a worried expression on her face.

Sure enough, I found out why when she said, "It's Tasha's hearing tomorrow, you will be there with me right Rose?"

"Of course Liss, every step of the way" I said, she smiled and walked back to the sofa and we watched movie's the rest of the night.

**Hope you guys liked it, the next chapter will be Tasha's hearing and there will be lots of drama during it, but I promise I'll make the one after that very fluffy and lovey dovey. Tell me if I need any improvements or a specific way you want the story to go, you know what to do ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**heey guys so here's another chapter, went back to school today and I had to wake up at 7! I was dying throughout the whole day so sorry if this is bad since I'm too tired to keep my eyes open.**

**Thank you for your reviews, they we're lovely and made me want to write more more more! So here you go xx**

We all gathered in the Court hearing hall and took our seats; I was sat near the end of the row with Lissa to my right, Christian next to her, then Adrian, Mia and Eddie. Dimitri was to my left and I couldn't help noticing the hard expression on his face, like he was back to the badass god Dimitri that we all knew. It was nice and reminded me of when we were back at St. Vladimir's.

Every few seconds I would spare a glance in his direction and notice he was looking my way too, the third time if happened I blushed and turned my whole body towards Lissa, stopping myself from throwing myself at him right there. I think he had the same feeling as he was gripping the chair handle until his knuckles turned white.

There was about ten rows of seat filled up to the brim, everyone wanted to know what actually happened when she killed the Tatiana; I already knew thanks to mine and Dimitri's visit to her cell the other day. The events in the past few days has changed everyone especially Dimitri, I loved the way he had grown back into himself and even though the rude, obnoxious Dimitri annoyed the crap out of me, he had dignity and pride which is one of the reasons I looked up to him. He was my badass Russian god again; I know he made it perfectly clear that he had no feelings for me but I didn't believe him, I could see it.

While I was lost in my thoughts I didn't even realise that they had brought Tasha in, she was handcuffed and had the most conniving smirk on her face; even a two year old could notice she was up to something. This was not good; it reminded me of that god awful smirk Victor gave us while he was on trial; but now he was on the run with Robert somewhere thanks to me. I kept thinking to myself 'this is not going to be good', Dimitri noticed the grimace and sadness etched upon my face and he reached over and gently picked up my petite hand that was shaking like a jack hammer and placed it inside his over-sized one.

The judge started talking a load of crap that I already knew so I looked over to see if anyone else was as bored as I was; Lissa was listening intently, as was Christian, Mia and Eddie. Adrian just looked like he was in his own drunken world; he had already had a whole bottle of Vodka today and probably wouldn't remember this tomorrow.

As the judge finished his speech he then said something about Tasha and her lawyer to get evidence for the defence.

"What? That's bullshit, she's already been caught in the act how can she give evidence defending herself?" I whispered to anyone that was listening.

"Because she's trying to sound pitiful to the jury to go easy on her" Dimitri spoke up, he squeezed my hand, sending tingles up and down my arm, in a reassuring gesture and said "Don't worry Roza she won't get out of here with a smack on the hand and community service, this is the Queens murder everyone in this room knows what the penalty is going to be".

Unsurprisingly throughout her whole trial, Tasha kept a smug smile on her face; it gave me goose bumps and reminded me of Victor's although somehow she managed to look more menacing than he ever did. With her jagged scars scraping down her face, once upon a time I though it was beautiful and made her who she was. That vision of her was completely gone now; the image I have left is nothing but a murderer.

When it was time for the jury to go off and make their decision we were aloud to talk amongst ourselves.

"I have no more respect for her" We all looked towards the speaker and recognised it to be Christian looking straight ahead and shaking his head in a disapproving way, Lissa reached out and held his hand and that reminded me that I was still gripping onto Dimitri's as though to use it for support, it felt comfortable and like home to have his beautiful hand wrapped around mine.

The jury suddenly returned and all took their seats, I stiffened and became very nervous. If Tasha was sentenced to death what would happen after that? And what about Christian, oh Tasha what have you done. I felt like crying, she killed the Queen because of her beliefs and now Christian was going to lose the only family he had left, this was going to be torture.

They twelve innocent people that were deciding the fate for Tasha's life handed the piece of paper to the judge, I flickered my eyes over to Tasha and just like Victor she didn't even look bothered. Anger and hatred surged up inside me; how could she do this?

"The jury have counselled and decided that the defence is—"

My breath hitched in my throaght and I was squeezing Dimitri's hand so hard I think I heard him breathing heavily from the pressure of my nails so I eased off and bit and he calmed down.

"Guilty, the defence is sentenced to death as the penalty for killing Queen Tatiana Marina Ivashkov" the judge concluded and slammed the hammer down on the table, concluding the event.

I heard Lissa break down next to and Christian reached over and comforted her, he had tears in his eyes himself, this was a horrible day and one I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy's.

Tasha was then told to stand up by the guards and she was led away, probably back to her cell. The smile stayed upon her face and I nearly broke down, how could she do that to Christian and have that smug smile on her face right in front of him?

Before I realised what I was doing I threw my self into Dimitri's arms with tears leaking down my face, he rubbed my back soothingly and murmured things in my ear in Russian, it was so comforting. I pulled away and wiped the tears away.

"I want to go and see her" I said in a shaky voice, no one said no so I stood up and started heading for the door. Once I got there I turned around and waited for everyone to catch up, after they were all there we headed towards the Court prison cells. Dimitri caught my hand as we walked and I slid my fingers through his, it was like we were two pieces of a puzzle, we really needed to talk things out but not right now.

The group was granted permission and we all walked slowly, scared of what we were going to see. She came into view and she looked even worse up close, something was definitely up and I was starting to get worried.

"Christian, sweetie!" she shouted and wobbled over to the bars, she leaned over as far to Christian as she could get and whispered "I'm going to get out of here don't you worry" It sounded like a threat to me.

He snorted and backed away shaking his head "I don't even see you as someone related to me now, you might as well be with my parents, Tasha is dead to me now".

She looked hurt for a few seconds and then recovered, she stood there smiling.

"You know what Tasha? You don't even deserve the attention, come on lets go" I started walking away and everybody followed me.

As we walked outside I noticed it had gotten a lot darker quickly and I had a really bad feeling, the nausea then hit me like a ton of bricks and I turned to look at Dimitri.

"Strigoi—"we both said at the same time.

I shouted at Lissa, Adrian, Christian and Mia to go get inside as Dimitri, Eddie and I ran full force into the action that we could hear was happening not too far from us.

There we about twenty strigoi running at a group of guardians and we didn't hesitate to run full pelt into the action, I got my stake out and immediately ran up behind one of them staking it in the heart from the back, one of the many skills I learned from Dimitri. I took out a few more strigoi with out them noticing and then ran into one that was about Dimitri's height and weight and I thought to myself 'your smaller Rose, you have an advantage'. He was very clumsy for a strigoi and bounded around me trying to get in a few surprise swipes, he didn't land any blows and as he ran around me and stopped behind me. In a lighting quick speed I spun around and thrust my stake in his heart. I had a strange gleam of satisfaction and looked over at Dimitri, who, once again looked as bad ass as ever and Eddie was also doing his thing. Something caught my eye and I snapped my head up just in time to see Tasha running out of the prison with strigoi on her arm helping her across court.

I was not letting her get away that easily and as I started running over to her I heard Dimitri shout my name before the pain hit me, a strigoi had wrapped his arms around my body and lifted me up so he could sink his fangs into my neck. I could feel the blood draining from my body and I was dropped onto the floor. I vaguely remember being picked up by the big strong arms of Dimitri before I blacked out.

**So what did you think?:)**

**Next chapter is going to have lots of fluff and possible a small lemon towards the end, tell me what you thought as I love to hear your amazing feedback 3**


	6. Chapter 6

I opened my eyes to see the dim light on the hospital ceiling, confused at first I looked around to see what was going on when a flash of pain pulsed through my neck. The memories then came back to me, running after Tasha and getting pulled back by the strigoi that then bit me. In that moment I thought that was it and I was a goner, I was weak and not the badass warrior I was supposed to be. The last thing I remember before I woke up here was Dimitri's strong arms picking me up….Dimitri, where was he?

I tried to turn my head this time and it wasn't as painful as the first so I looked around the room finding Dimitri in a chair in the corner with his head in his hands.

"D…Dimitri" I stuttered but it caught his attention as his head snapped up not even half a second later.

"Oh Rosa your awake, I was so worried, don't ever do that to me again" He said getting up, it made me laugh as he sounded like my mother….well not like my mother since she would never be worried about me, but like _a _worried mum, "what are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, I'm so happy to see you" I said with tears in my eyes.

He stumbled over to me and fell into my arms; resting his head on my chest he wrapped his arms around my weak limp body.

When I got out of here I was going to get into the gym and work out like crazy so this never happened again.

Almost as if he was reading my thoughts he pulled back and looked into my eyes. He had that crazy look in his eye like he was going to go into one of his Zen life lessons on how I was reckless to not watch my back and go running after Tasha. That reminds me…

"What happened to Tasha?" I had a worried expression on my face and I was scared.

"She got just outside the gates when the guardians started after her, it didn't take them too long to catch her, the strigoi were just a minor distraction so we didn't notice her escaping but that was a stupid plan to think 200 guardians would let her escape with only 100 strigoi that got into court" he exclaimed with a smug smile on his face "and the guardians want to thank you that you noticed her just before you were taken out, she might have got away if you didn't"

He didn't say anything after that, we were just staring into each others eyes, and while I was getting lost in the chocolate depths of heaven I didn't notice Dr. Olendzki walk in.

"Welcome back Rose, I was wondering when I would see you in here again" she said sarcastically and it made me laugh.

"Nice to be back…sorta, except for the fact I nearly died…again" I laughed at my own personal joke, I already had died, I wonder how many times someone can cheat death before it comes up and bites them in the ass.

"I'm glad you're okay" Dimitri and Dr. Olendzki said at the same time.

"So how am I doing?" I asked Dr. Olendzki.

"Well Lissa and Adrian healed you so you're all good to go" she said surprisingly.

"Oh I didn't know they healed me, why does my neck still hurt?" Surely whenever Lissa heals me the wound heals completely.

"Lissa's struggling with her magic and it was a very large wound, you just have the smallest mark left" she smiled as I reached around and touched my neck "it was nice seeing you again Rose but I have patients to attend to, I'll probably see you soon knowing you and your welcome to leave when ever your ready as long as you get the care you need".

Dimitri spoke up "I'll do that, if that's okay with you?" he looked at me sheepishly realising how quickly he'd jumped up and offered to take care of me.

"Yeah that's fine with me" I said smiling; Dr. Olendzki winked and strolled out.

I took the covers off and sat up slowly, then swung my legs round and jumped off the bed. I was hit with head rush and went to topple over but Dimitri jumped forward and caught me in his arms. He steadied me and stepped back slowly as if to control himself.

I smiled and looked down at what I was wearing, there was blood all over my top and I couldn't go out like that. As I looked up Dimitri was holding one of my tops and threw it at me.

"I thought you might need this, I hope you don't mind I took it" he was such a gentlemen and it made me want to run up to him and kiss him but that would have been a bit weird and out of the blue, no, I needed to wait for the right moment, I thought smiling.

When we got back to my room, I unlocked my door and pushed it open revealing my bare empty room that didn't even feel like home, I sighed.

"What's the matter?" Dimitri said as he walked in behind me and closed the door.

"Nothing I just don't like my room, it's dark, damp and just doesn't feel right" I sighed again.

He looked around the room, almost as if he was inspecting it. Dimitri walked over to my window and opened the curtains as bright sunlight flooded through I blocked my eyes as they adjusted to the sudden lighting change. He then fluffed a few pillows, turned the T.V on and walked over to make my bed. I went and sat down on the sofa and just before I sat down I caught him sniffing one of my pillows as he made the bed.

He walked back over with a smile on his face and said "better?"

"Yes, much" I smiled and patted the spot next to me on the sofa.

He shook his head "I'm supposed to be looking after you now if you don't mind can you please go and get in bed so I can do my job"

I snorted but got up anyway, as I crawled into bed I heard Dimitri creeping up behind me. Once I was snug in bed he stood there awkwardly so I pulled the covers off me and he got the hint, sliding in he snuggled up next to me, warming me up instantly.

We were lying on our sides facing each other and just staring into each others eyes when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. Feeling through the bond I knew it was Lissa, _'great time to ruin the moment Liss'_ I thought to myself but dug my phone out of my pocket and answered.

"Hi Rose just checking to see how you were doing, I went to the hospital to check up on you and Dr. Olendzki told me you had already left" she sounded annoyed so I reassured her everything was okay and that Dimitri was looking after me, she got the hint and quickly ended the conversation so I could get back to him. She knew me so well and I loved that about us.

Dimitri and I talked for so long about anything and everything until he finally said "come on Rose you need some rest".

"Okay _mum!_" I said and winked at him; he said something about how it was his job to look after me for the fifth time already and leaned forward to give me a kiss on my forehead.

At least that's what I thought he was aiming for, completely taking me by surprise his lips touched mine for the first time in so long and a spark lit up inside me making me go all warm and fuzzy. I smiled against his lips and we both pulled our lips away like it was the hardest choice we'd ever have to make.

"What was that for?" I said smiling; he kept our heads close and just stared into my eyes.

"The reason for that kiss was because I have been thinking lately and I took in everything you said about me forgiving myself, I thought long and hard at night, tossing and turning until my head hurt. The thing is Roza, you're always on my mind and I was stupid to think I could ever stop loving you. As I had no feelings when I was Strigoi, I went so long without loving you that I thought it couldn't come back so quickly. But it did, and I regret everyday what I said to you when I was first turned back. I'm so sorry Roza, can you ever forgive me?" As he finished I was speechless.

There were no words for this moment, except three "I love you" I said with confidence. His breath caught when I said those words but his expression softened and he looked…ecstatic.

His eyes glazed over and he leaned forward and grabbed me whispering over and over again in my ear "I love you too Roza, so much".

He pulled me into another kiss and this time we didn't stop until we were gasping for air, I knew what I wanted. I wanted him, and I wanted him now.

We carried on kissing as I grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt sliding it up his godly body and breaking the kiss for only a second to lift it over his head. He got the hint of what I wanted and pulled back to look into my eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dimitri said with worry on his face, always the gentlemen.

I smiled "of course I do" _'I've wanted to do this for so long, what's the worst that could happen?' _I thought to myself.

Since the time he got back I kept thinking to myself that my love was fading as well as his, but boy was I wrong, it had been growing and I was so in love I wanted to scream it from the rooftops.

The walls crumbled and anything we had been holding back came rushing out, it was like a dam breaking and this was the power pulsing, strong water.

His hands roamed around my body and he started kissing my neck while we were lying down on the bed. I had my hands splayed out on his chest and I was touching as much of his bare body as I could. He looked up at me and dropped his hands to my thigh, hooking his hand around my leg he lifted it up and it wrapped around his hip.

This was the second time in which I was having sex and I still felt as nervous as the first time but as time passed and more clothes came off I felt more comfortable around Dimitri and it felt right, he made everything _right_.

Making love to Dimitri was the best feeling in the world, I could feel it coming to an end and we both cried out in pleasure. He dropped himself down to get closer to me and we wrapped around each other, this couldn't get any better, I wanted him for the rest of my life. I continued thinking of that as I fell asleep in my Russian god's arms.

**Okay so sorry there wasn't a lemon but I just didn't know how to write one and I wanted it to be romantic between Rose and Dimitri so that's what I was trying to get at. There you go they are finally back together and I have more surprises on the way mwahahaha ;) review as I love to know what you guys think xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heey I'm back sorry I haven't updated in a few days, schools been so hectic and had friends round the last two days,  
>thank you for your reviews they're amazing<br>and to Love-is-like-the-wind-021 the reason I said that he thought she would be mad is I was trying to follow along the path of last sacrifice, even though in this one Tasha got caught killing the queen and it was different, he was saying what he sorta said in Last Sacrifice just before they made love. And as to Rose convincing herself about her love fading was as she was in denial that Dimitri didn't want her and that happened in Last Sacrifice as well, I hope that makes sense, anyway on with the chapter: p.s there's going to be a lemon at the end of this and I really hope its okay, so pleaaaassseeee more reviews on what I can improve or any ideas on what you want to happen?**

I woke from the most wonderful sleep I'd had in ages, I was peaceful and the love of my life was holding me in his arms. I'd had sex with Dimitri for the second time last night; I think it was even better than the first time if that was possible. When Dimitri was described as a god it was so true!

I can't even begin to describe how happy I was, it was like I was floating, I had Dimitri back. I didn't even realise I was smiling until I heard him chuckle next to me and sweep my hair away from my face.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty" he said softly as I rolled over to face him "thinking about me again?" he winked.

"Yes, all the time, I missed you" I said sweetly and then moved my body against his feeling his 'morning glory', _**oh boy!**_

He smirked at me when I did this and grabbed my hips, rolling on top of me to get a better look at me.

I thought of something and since I never hold back when talking to Dimitri I said "would you ever want kids?" I know it was completely out of the blue but since we were both Dhampirs I didn't know if he was okay with it.

"Yes" he paused and my face fell, but I could never give him kids, he carried on to say "but if sacrificing them would mean I get to be with you, I would, no scratch that, I will be with you and have you if that's what you want"

I kissed him and smiled into the kiss "I'm always yours" I whispered.

Hearing that made him growl in the back of his throaght, which turned me more than he can imagine so I grabbed his face fiercely and pulled it down to mine. We kissed passionately for more than 10 minutes and I his hands crept up to the rim of my underwear when…

'_**Rose you get your ass down here now, your nearly 2 hours late, I can't believe you did this to me!'**_ Lissa shouted through the bond and I flinched and sighed.

Reluctantly I pulled away and saw his smile drop, "Lissa is _summoning_ us and now I think I have a head ache" I said rubbing my temples on the side of my head while sitting up.

Dimitri shuffled round to sit behind me and pulled me back so he could give me a head massage "hmm Dimitri we need to go and find Lissa".

I pulled away, got up off the bed and stretched. Hearing Dimitri growling behind me made me freeze and turn his way, seeing his face and how much he wanted me made me say the one word that perked him up all day and is what made him get up, "tonight" I said seductively and walked off into the bathroom to have a shower. Naturally Dimitri followed me in and let's just say I was going to be charged a lot from the amount of hot water we used.

As we entered Lissa's room I did a quick survey of the room; Christian was on the chair looking really upset and Lissa was sat comforting him, Mia and Eddie were on the floor talking and Adrian was watching the football shouting at the screen when one of the players missed the goal. As we entered the room Lissa's head snapped up, she got up and walked over to me, _great here it comes, _I thought.

"Where the hell have you—"she cut herself off and looked at me almost as if seeing me differently since when I'd walked in the room. She then carried on the next part of our conversation in her head. _**'You had sex didn't you?' **_ She said as she looked up at Dimitri who was looking around the room even though he stayed close behind me, I loved being near him so I shuffled closer to him and settled into his body.

Lissa seemed to notice this little gesture and lit up like a child on Christmas morning, we loved seeing each other happy and she was practically bouncing with excitement. Wait! Now she was actually bouncing.

Dimitri seemed to notice and cut in "umm Princess? Why are you bouncing?"

She just winked and skipped back over to Christian, so I looked at Dimitri and said "she knows".

Dimitri realised what I meant and actually looked worried for once. So I just laughed and led him over to where Mia and Eddie were sat.

"Hey Rose, Dimitri, we were just talking about the new queen trials and what's going to happen" Mia said to us.

"Who do you think will be the next queen then?" Eddie said to me and Dimitri.

We all looked over at Lissa and sighed, I our heart we all wish she could be queen but it was only her left in her family and she had to have another family member to be able to be queen.

"What?" she said looking at us with a very confused expression on her face.

"We all wish you could be queen Liss, you'd actually do a better job than all of the prats that think they can actually do it well. The only family I'd be happy with to get it is the Badica family but that is very unlikely to happen. Too bad you don't have another relative" We all sighed and thought about might happen if she actually did.

When I looked over at Lissa she was gone and had sauntered into her room, we all looked around and she came back out with a note in her hand.

"I found this the other day in one of my children's books that my dad used to read to me" she came over and sat on the sofa, everyone had a confused but slightly apprehensive look on their face. "It's a note my father left me in case anything happened to him"

"What does it sat Liss? Is everything okay?" I asked her nervously, she doesn't normally hesitate like this, something must be wrong.

"I—I have a sister" she said as she paced around the room, I think I heard everyone's jaws hit the floor. "Well, half sister, my—my dad ch—cheated on my mum and kept her as a secret" I watched as her lip quavered and I jumped up out of the love of my life's arms and ran over to her, wrapping my arms around her.

"It's okay. It's okay Liss were all here for you" I murmured to her in an effort to get her to calm down. I studied everyone's face in the room; everyone looked shocked apart from—Christian, of course.

Once the water works stopped we all sat down in a circle discussing what we should do, everyone wanted Lissa to be queen and in order to do so we had to find her half sister; that was a shock and I was definitely not expecting that one. We all said how Lissa would be a great queen and if she did get voted to be it we would all be here for her and help her as most as we can.

She looked convinced after about 1 hour of persuading and we finally started discussing how to find her when Lissa out of the blue said, "I know who she is, but I didn't tell you because I didn't want to find her"

"Lissa, please tell us we want to help you" Mia said.

"Jill, she's my half sister" she said and again I head every ones jaws hit the floor, so many surprises in one night I don't think I could take any more.

Adrian spoke up after not saying much all afternoon, "jailbait?"

Dimitri and I walked out into the hallway after a night of talking about how to find Jill, it was so weird how one minute life is normal to it switching to hectic in a matter of seconds. We were going to find Jill and then Lissa might be queen, wow, Lissa might be queen she would do such a great job. I made a pact with myself to not rest until we found Jill and Lissa was put in the nominations for queen, she could change the vampire world for good.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt Dimitri lace his hand into mine; I smiled inwardly and looked over at him to give him a peck on the lips. That kiss quickly turned into a full on fiery passionate kiss that belonged in heaven, I could feel Dimitri waking up and decided to pull away so we could quickly get back to my room.

I heard a deep voice cough behind me…oh shit! Like I suspected when I turned to prove my suspicions correct I was staring into the deep green eyes of Adrian, I saw his expression, he looked like he did not want to live another day and I felt bad, but he did say he was okay with it so I would just have to wait and see what happens with the Adrian situation.

"Liss told me to tell you that she wants you at hers on the dot of 10 in the morning to go or she's leaving without you" he said and laughed at me.

I sighed in relief and laughed at Lissa's attempt to threaten me, "Okay thanks, bye Adrian".

"See you tomorrow little Dhampir" he nodded and walked off.

_*m scene*_

It just started tipping it down just as we ran along the common to get to my room and were both socking wet when we got in. After the very long day we practically fell into bed and I felt like my mood for sex had completely gone, until I turned my head and looked into his warm-make-you-want-to-swoon-every-time chocolate brown eyes. He brushed his fingers along my neck and scooped my hair back, pushing it over my shoulder as he leaned down to leave a trail of kisses up and down my neck, shoulder and chest. I saw his eyes glaze over as he looked at me with all the love and passion he could manage, and it made me blush, looking down I heard him whisper "You're so beautiful".

That did it, I rolled on top of him and kissed him everywhere I could reach, he ran his hands up and down my body which made me shiver. I lifted his shirt over his head and nearly died looking at his toned abs and tanned skin; he seemed to notice this and smirked. Of course his expression dropped when he lifted my top over my head and got a good look at my body, I knew I had a great body and used this to my advantage most of the time with Dimitri. I grinded my hips against his which made him moan out load, I leant up on my knees and took his trousers off, I then placed my fingers on the inside of his boxers and ran them along the top. He groaned which made me arc my back and push my hips down on his.

I pulled his underwear down and his erection sprang free, I started running my hands up and down and slowly put the tip in my mouth, he moaned and ran his hands through my hair. Only to make me moan when he slightly pulled it and the vibrations just made him _bigger_, if that was possible.

His eyes glazed over and he looked like he wanted me so badly, in a tenth of a second he had pulled me up and flipped us over so he was now on top, he gave me a dirty grin and slid down my body. Starting from my ankle he ran his teeth up my leg, up my hip and stomach and unclasps my bra and also taking off my underwear so we were both naked. He started suckling and biting at my nipple which made me moan out loud, I had to cover my mouth as the people in the hallway could probably hear it.

His hand reached down and he felt me, I was soaking wet and he slid his fingers in like a snake writhing his fingers into me, he was pumping and pumping until I arched my back and screamed his name.

I wanted him so badly by this point I was shaking "Dimitri…please"

He smirked, he was enjoying me beg "Please what?"

"Please can we—make love" I whispered in his ear and he stiffened, those words, calling it making love was such a turn on for him.

He shuffled over so he was on top of me and placed his tip at my centre, in 1 second flat he'd placed himself inside me and our bodies slid together like a jigsaw puzzle, we moaned out in pleasure and I could feel him pulsing inside me. Making love to Dimitri was the best feeling in the world and I never wanted it to end but as we both reached our climax and screamed out each others names we fell against each other breathing heavily and sweating.

"That was..." I started.

"Amazing" he finished and those were the last words we spoke to each other before falling asleep, I was aching but it felt amazing and I knew that we would be together for a very long time.

_**Okay so that was the lemon, I just decided to do it and I really hope its okay, I'd like a lot of reviews for what you guys think pleaasseee, I'll try and update soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing.**_


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up curled in Dimitri's arms and I yawned, stretched and rolled over. My eyes flickered over to the most amazing man in the world, of course being Dimitri he was already awake and watching me sleep.

"Watching me sleep again?" I said with a croaky voice from sleep and I winked at him.

He had the most beautiful eyes; they were a warm chocolate brown that seemed to sparkle every time he blinked. His hair was just above his shoulders but sticking up in every direction from where he had been a sleep and it also might have something to do with when my hands were clawing it while we were having passionate sex, even though it didn't look perfect and smooth he looked hot first thing in the morning.

"Of course, what else am I supposed to do when there's the most stunning women sleeping in my arms" He whispered in my ear and I blushed which made him chuckle.

'_**Come on Rose we're all waiting for you so we can get a move on a go to Michigan, Rose I'm so nervous what if Jill hates me?'**_ Lissa called to me in her head, I kind of felt bad that I couldn't give her comfort so I gave myself the mission to get there as quickly as possible.

"We'd better go and meet the others or they'll leave without us" I said as I started to get up.

"Of course, as long as I can have another shower with you" He winked and walked towards the bathroom.

"A quick one though, I need to be there with Lissa" I smirked and practically ran into the bathroom where he was already in the shower so I stripped my clothes and hopped in the shower.

After 20 minutes we were in towels and choosing what to wear, Dimitri put on his voi jeans and a white polo with blue buttons near the collar and I might say he looked hot!

I was wearing my leggings which were comfy since we were travelling and my navy daisy trim vest top, I didn't look too bad myself and Dimitri's eyes gawked as I walked from my walk in wardrobe.

We packed a few clothes in a sports bag and ran from the room 10 minutes later, as we ran across court laughing and holding hands a few people stood there and gawked. I completely forgot that no one knew about us, oh well they do now, we made it to the car park just in time and everybody was already there.

"Rose, Dimitri!" The shout came from Lissa and Eddie and they both started laughing as they said it at the same time.

Lissa was waving at us from next to the car and Christian's arms were wrapper around her; he was smiling and looked much happier than the other day, Adrian was leaning against the car and he was smiling too. Eddie and Mia were in deep conversation as we walked over; hmm I wonder if anything was happening there, I'd have to talk to them about that later.

We'd got permission to go on the road tip last night so we were all good to go, we piled our bags into the boot and all got into the van. Since there was four Moroi going we needed to take four guardians so Mikhail came too to even out the amount of guardians to guard the Moroi. I liked Mikhail; he was a decent person so I had no problem with him coming.

When we were all in the van; Dimitri drove, typical. I was in the passenger seat and the rest were in the back. Dimitri held my hand on the seat and we chatted normal conversation most of the way, it was around 22 hours to drive all the way there and I moaned whenever I got bored why we couldn't have just taken a plane. Dimitri kept telling me how there were no planes that could take us on such short notice so we had to take the van, we were stopping at a hotel after 11 hours that way I could spend some time with Dimitri so that wasn't bad. Adrian and Christian kept us entertained for a few hours and then they all came up with the ideas of playing games.

We all agreed as we were about to die from boredom so that entertained us. The first game we played was truth or dare but since we were in a van we had to only do dares that we could do during the journey.

"Okay, I'll go first" Adrian said, oh boy he was in for it.

"Okay Adrian, truth or dare?" I said from the front. He knew what I was doing so being the 'dare devil' that he said he was…

"Truth" jheeze some dare devil.

"What's the worst thing you've done because someone dared you to do it?" I smirked because I already knew, we had had a heart to heart and I was making him confess it to everyone.

He knew what I was doing and gave me the glare; if looks could kill I'd be dead in 2 seconds flat.

"I mhmmhmhm" he mumbled.

"What Adrian? I didn't quite hear that" I said winking at him.

"I had an 'experience' with another guy" he shied away as everyone gasped and started giggling uncontrollably and to defend himself he said "I was completely drunk and have no memory of it, its just that it was caught on video" he quickly caught what he was saying and cringed again.

Lissa was snorting as she was laughing like I'd never seen her laugh before so Adrian shouted "Fine Lissa I think it's your turn, truth or dare" he winked.

She actually looked scared and backed up a bit so she was closer to Christian.

"Dare" she whimpered.

"At least you have more balls than Adrian to actually pick a dare" I shouted from the front seat while I heard Dimitri laughing to himself still from the previous dare that Adrian made us all wonder about his sexuality.

We'd just pulled into a small looking village but there were people walking around everywhere and Adrian seemed to notice this.

"I dare you…to stick your head out the window the whole time we drive through this village shouting 'I am a man…hear me roar' and then roar as loud as you can" (AN; I had to do this once when I went on a road trip with my friends round Italy, bearing in mind the majority of people there didn't speak English I just looked like a mad woman) everyone **ooohed **and **aaahed **at this and I must admit it was a pretty good dare.

So she did as she was told; she got glares, laughs and even some claps as we went through the town and we were all crying of laughter in the back seat. We'd been going for about 5 hours so I thought to myself I might actually be able to last the next 17 hours with this lot.

When she pulled back in the window she was bright red from embarrassment and looked like she was fuming.

Dimitri interrupted whatever she was about to say "okay one more dare guys and then we're pulling over for some dinner."

Adrian looked deep in thought and then his eyes flickered over to Mikhail, "truth or dare Mikhail?" he said looking straight at him.

"Truth" he said nervously, although that understandable the only person he knew properly here was Dimitri.

Unexpectedly Lissa spoke up and asked him what everyone was dyeing to hear "Do you still try and find Ms. Karp?"

We all looked at her and couldn't believe she'd just said it, but he just smiled and replied "Yes, everyday. I know that one day we will be brought back together, at least I hope so"

Lissa looked deep in though about something and looked at him and smiled "I'm sure you will, two people so in love always find their way back to each other"

I looked over at Dimitri and he was already looking at me in his adorable way and suddenly it was like I needed him again, that look he gave me just made me want him even more.

He looked like he'd read what I wanted straight off my face like I was an open book and leant across the seat to say "We'll be stopping at the hotel soon, don't worry".

As he leant back he winked and I heard a few giggle in the back seats.

"I'm afraid your plan won't work" Lissa said with a cheesy grin on her face "we have a small budget and all have to share a room"

Dimitri cursed in Russian and said "oh yeah I forgot about that" and then curse again and again and again.

I just sat there shocked and Adrian being Adrian had to say "Were you looking forward to a little loving Dimitri".

Since I was right in front of him I reached my arm around to seat and smacked him with all the force I could muster.

Too bad it wasn't Adrian…

"Owwww Rose you piece of…" Eddie seemed to stop himself from calling me a very bad name and rubbed his shoulder.

Where as Adrian was crying with laughter and nearly on the floor.

'_THUMP!' _was all I heard so I turned around to see what had happened and the person I least expected to have hit someone like Adrian…. Mia. He was passed out on the floor and we all just stared at Mia as she had her fist raised in the air and a look of guilt crossed her face.

"Whoops" she said almost as if she was bored and it actually meant nothing to her, I had so much love for that girl in that moment and everyone was high fiving Mia.

Adrian came to about 10 minutes later and didn't say anything, I'd be embarrassed too if Mia had knocked me out. Christian was only one still in hysterics and Adrian gave him a glare that said _if-you-don't-shutup-I'm-going-to-throw-you-out-the-van-while-it's-still-moving._

One thing's for sure this car journey was sure to be remembered for a _very_ long time.

After two more hours of nearly breaking a rib due to laughing we arrived at the hotel we were scheduled to stay at…in one room; seriously?

As we got out I checked the surroundings just to be safe and noticed how it was actually quite beautiful in this area, it was a green land part and there were few houses around the hotel. The only one I could see in the distance was this beautiful blue one with a white picket fence and flowers all over the garden. I imagined a little old lady living there, sat on the porch in her rocking chair. Lissa and Mikhail gave it a strange look and then looked at each other in fear, hmm that was weird.

After we'd checked in we went into our ONE room and a horrible room at that, it was dark, damp and only had one lamp in the room. I noticed a few dark spots in the corner of the walls and then after seeing all that, realised why this place was so cheap. It had three double beds and two pull out sofas, Dimitri had rung in advance and told them to add a bit more furniture after all it was cheaper to just have one room and we were on a budget.

After all of us getting into bed, Dimitri and I in one double bed, Lissa and Christian in another and Mia and Eddie in another. Mikhail and Adrian were on two separate pull out sofas. As we all crawled into bed I realised Lissa and Mikhail talking outside, I thought about going out there and seeing what was going on but as soon as I went to get out of bed the pair walked back in like they'd never left.

I waved it off, and didn't think any more about it. The first few hours I was tossing and turning, I had to scramble out of Dimitri's arms as I was moving too much and kept waking him up. I finally fell asleep, but I wasn't asleep too long as something woke me up. Sitting bolt upright in bed I looked around the room to make sure everything was okay, first I made sure there weren't any extra people in the room, as in a Strigoi but I soon realised that we were missing people; Mikhail and Lissa.

The noise that had just woken me up was the door shutting so I hopped up and ran out of the room not bothering to wake anyone else up. I couldn't check if Lissa was okay as she was blocking me out of her head '_why does she always have to be so awkward?'_ I thought to myself. I ran fast enough that I could see them disappearing round the corner and out the hotel. I guessed where they could be going and I got it right soon I saw them walk up to the little blue house I was looking at when we got here.

I sped across the road as I was a bit behind them, and ran up to the little blue house and spotted that the door was wide open, there were screams coming from the house and that was my cue to peg it full pelt into the house. What I found shocked me more than anything; Mikhail was holding a women in his arms and she was fighting with all she had while Lissa was just about to plunge a stake into her heart.

**So what did you guys think? Sounded good?**

**I'd like more reviews please and I love the reviews that people give me and it makes me so happy to read that your enjoying it so if you could take 30 seconds of your time to write would you thought it would be greatly appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm gonna start by apologising for such a late update, I feel so bad but I just haven't had the time or the inspiration to write. Thank you so much for your reviews, special thanks to Do'B for your review it's what got me to write this chapter so this ones for you and I'm sure your questions will be answered within the next few chapters.**

Light.

That's all I could see. Through the bond I felt her joy, I felt the prominent hot- cold- hot- cold and just like that it was over. Its strange how someone's life can change rapidly in only a matter of seconds, this change, was for the better.

As the bright joyful lights faded around me my eye's slowly adjusted to the daylight surrounding me. I could see something dark running towards me in my peripheral vision and turned my head to see my comrade kneeling down at my side.

"Howdy Comrade, what's crackalakin'?" I said in my typical Rose Hathaway fashion. Dimitri let out a breath of relief, one that I didn't think he realised he had been holding and offered his hand to help me up.

It was then that it came to me; Sonya Karp was the women Mikhail had been holding down. Looking around furiously I found what I had just been thinking, she was rising to her feet with her eyes glued on Mikhail as if he was the only thing around her. Their expressions matched as they ran over to each other, Mikhail took newly Moroi'd Sonya in his arms and kissed her with so much passion I had to look away. The scene that was unfolding before me was one of pure magic and beauty that it brought tears to my eyes. I looked up to see my soul mate (if that's what you wish to call it) and he pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around me.

After Sonya and Mikhail pulled apart she looked over at us and looked like she had just noticed us after all that time.

"Rose, its so lovely to see you", walking over to me she hugged me and gave Dimitri a nod and a smile. She slipped out of my arms and walked over to Lissa.

"Thank you so much for bringing me back to Mikhail, I realised my mistake of becoming Strigoi but all the spirit just became too much" pools of tears gathered in her eyes and we all rushed over to her to comfort her.

"Maybe I should take her back to the hotel and talk to her, since I have been through this, if that's alright with you Sonya?" Dimitri spoke up for the first time, Sonya nodded and then Dimitri guided her out the door.

As they walked off I decided to give her some space and sauntered up to Mikhail and Lissa's side as we all made our way back to the hotel.

"ohh you two have some serious explaining to do" wohh I just said that in a very motherly voice, since when am I all responsible?

The both gave each other nervous glances and said at the same time, "we'll explain at the hotel"

I shrugged and we all got back to the hotel, all of us bouncing with excitement we walked back into our hotel room to see the funniest scene unfolding in the lounge area.

Dimitri and Sonya had walked in thirty seconds or so before us and Adrian had stayed behind so he didn't know what was going on. The dumbass was backed up against the back wall shouting "I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE STILL STRIGOI; YOU TWO HAVE BEEN PLOTTING AGAINST US AND TRYING TO HURT ROSE! WELL I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

He then seemed to take in the fact that they both had auras and noticing that they weren't actually Strigoi. Lissa, Mikhail, Eddie and I were staring at him with our mouths open in shock, whereas Christian was **literally** rolling on the floor laughing.

"urghh Adrian, are you okay?" I slowly walked towards him as he started turning tomato red and most likely wishing the ground would swallow him up.

"Yeah I'm fine" He replied quickly and went over to apologise to Dimitri and Sonya.

"Lets just forget about that little incident" I said while turning towards Lissa and Mikhail "and find out how on earth you two knew how to find Sonya?"

Lissa looked over at Mikhail and then snapped her head back to us, "It all started when I was looking through some of the documents in the Queen's stuff".

Eddie and Dimitri gave her a look that said 'Lissa doing something bad?, since when did that happen?', if it weren't for the seriousness in the room I would have burst out laughing.

"I know, I shouldn't have been doing it but I thought the Queen must know where Sonya was located somehow. I found a file on Strigoi and luckily enough I came across Sonya's file, it turns out the Queen had just found out where she was just before she…died and was going to tell Mikhail soon." She sighed and carried on. "So I found out that it was nearish to where we needed to go to get Jill, I suggested to Dimitri this hotel and then planning out getting Sonya back. Luckily for me know one found out and of course Mikhail agreed to helping me."

At the end she was rambling something about being sorry that she didn't tell us and that it was something to do with us knowing it was too dangerous for her and wouldn't let her.

"Liss, I'm just glad you're safe but next time something like this happens, you tell me, 'kay?" She nodded and I leant in to hug her.

Sonya was watching us as her eyes kept flickering back and forth between Dimitri and me.

Walking towards Dimitri she said, "you two are together?".

Dimitri nodded and walked over to where I was stood next to Lissa to wrap his arms around my waist and pull me to him. All the girls got this weird smile on their faces while Christian just pretended to gag. Typical.

After quickly explaining to Sonya about finding Jill tomorrow I said, "I think we should all get some sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow", they all nodded and I turned to Sonya, "are you going to be okay?"

"Yes I'll be fine thanks, I have Mikhail with me and if anything's wrong I'll come to you", she smiled and her eyes flickered over my body long enough so I noticed but short enough no one else did. Huh that was strange.

We all said our goodnights and headed off to our separate parts of the room to get some sleep. I drifted off to sleep once again in my loved ones arms, happy for once at what was happening in my life and happy for Mikhail for finally, (after many years) getting Ms. Karp back.

My heart was beating like a jack hammer in my chest as we pulled up to the nice family home of Jill Manstrano. Her life will change in the next 20 minutes, hopefully for the better.

The plan was for Sonya, Lissa and I to go in and explain to Jill about what was going on and leave the rest in the van. We decided this because we didn't want to freak them out.

"Be careful," Dimitri said, as we got out of the car.

"You too," I replied. That got me another smile, one a little warmer and deeper.

Sonya, Lissa and I walked up the drive way. There was so much tension walking up that drive way it could have knocked us all over, we were so nervous. We reached the front step; I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell…

Several seconds later, a man answered—and he was Moroi. A promising sign.

"Can I help you?" He asked as his eyes flickered between each of us.

I'd planned it all this far and completely forgot to plan what I was actually going to say when we got here. Stupid Rose.

Clearly there was no need because the man was assessing us all and when his eyes landed on Sonya, he did a double take and looked like he'd seen a ghost… well he had-ish.

"Sonya?" he gasped, "is that you?"

I heard someone's heavy footsteps stomping down the stairs and then pushing the man to the side.

"Rose? Lissa?" she looked like she was trying to find a reason for us being here. Giving up she shrugged and seemed to catch on by the serious look on our faces "what's wrong?"

She then gasped as her eyes settled on Sonya.

**Again I'm so sorry for the late update and I don't want to bore you with the excuses. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon… and tell me what you think. Thanks!**


End file.
